A printed circuit board of this type is known from obvious prior use. Such printed circuit boards are used for SMD assembly with electronic components. These electronic components can be those, which in operation produce a substantial waste heat. In order to prevent destruction of the electronic components this waste heat must be efficiently dissipated. With this heat dissipation the printed circuit board as a rule is the component with the highest thermal resistance or heat (transfer) resistance, respectively. The thermal resistance of the prior known printed circuit board is still too high for sophisticated assembly tasks.